


Burning Love

by MeggieChan16



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	Burning Love

_{Tarika-Chan's pov}_

I'm dreaming. I know that I am. I look around and see nothing but darkness around me. _Where am I?_ I thought, walking in what I supposed was a straight line. I see a light ahead and jog to it. The light becomes brighter as I get closer. I shield my eyes then look around.

"I-I'm at school...." I say to myself. Not only am I at school, but I'm in classroom 2-B. My class. I walk out into the halls and look from my left to my right. No one in sight. I head towards the stairs and start to head towards the lockers until I find myself walking to a tree. Not any tree but the Sakura tree.

The Sakura tree is where people go to confess their love to someone. And if that person accepts their feelings, they will be together in love forever. I look at the tree and see someone up there. I jog up the hill to the tree but the person is gone. I look around the tree but can't find them. _Where did you go?_ I thought. I stand in front of the tree, facing the school. I sigh at the view. Before I begin to walk down, I see someone walking towards the hill. _Who is that?_ I thought watching them walk closer.

I was able to get a look at the person coming to where I was. It was an upperclassman. A girl. I look down at my hands and see a confession letter. But the name of the person is barely visible. I look at it close but can't make out the name. I turn around and grab a flower, hoping that if I rub the flower hard enough, the name will show.

"Uh... excuse me? Are you the one what asked me to come here?" I turn around as soon as I hear the voice. I feel a blush creep up on my face as I get a good look at the girl's face. She had dark brown hair, light lips and light blue eyes. _S-she's so beautiful._ I thought. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice her take the letter from me.

I watch her carefully as she reads it, my heart pounding. She smiles every now and then while reading. Once she's done, she closes the letter up and looks at me. I look away from her, embarrassed and nervous. She grabs my hands and I look up at her, she's closer to me now.

"I can tell you put your whole heart into that letter and had enough courage to ask me to meet you up here.... There is something I need to say." _Oh God..._ I thought, bracing myself for rejection.

"I-I feel the same way you do Tarika-Chan... and I want to be with you forever, if you want me to that is..." She says, her face tinted a shade of red.

I smile at her, happy that she feels the same way I do. She then leans her face down closer to mine, and we share a tender kiss.~

Well I thought we did. Before the dream could finish, my alarm woke me up. I growl and turn it off. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. _Time to get up for school I guess..._ I think to myself and eventually get up. I grab my uniform and get dressed.

I grab my school bag and something to eat as I head out the door. I look down at my phone the whole way to school. I text my friend, hoping to have at least one class with her. I'm so into our text conversation that I bump into someone. ' _Dammit_.' I thought picking up the person's phone and handing it to them.

"So sorry about that. I should really... watch where.... I'm..." I trail off as I look at the person. _I-it can't be... h-how_? I thought to myself as I stare blankly at them, heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's my fault really. Sorry about that." They say. I stare a bit more then realize I still have their phone.

"Oh! H-here's your phone, i-it dropped when we bumped into each other..." I stutter, handing them their phone.

"Thank you. Do you go to St. Jeeves High School too?" The person asks and all I can manage is a nod. They look at their phone then at me.

"Well I gotta hurry and meet my friend and brother before they leave me. Hope I see you around." And with that, she leaves. I sigh and hold my hands over my heart. _She's the person I've dreamed of meeting. Literally._ I thought.

"My Senpai~" I say out loud and continue walking towards school.


End file.
